Well this was unexpected
by Hoodie gal 101
Summary: He hates her. She hates him. She is Katie Decker. Sister of Jorel Decker. He is Danny Murillo. What happens when their feelings change...


Hey I'm Katie. Katie Decker, little sister of Jorel Decker. Or better known as J-Dog. His stage name for his band Hollywood Undead. I am also in the band, who cares if I'm 17. My stage name is Mute Freak. The reason I chose that name was because its what I got called at school just because I hated everyone and I didn't talk, not even to the stupid teachers and I had no friends and it got worse in college I got beaten up everyday, hence forth the mask, and one day I got so fed up that I went up to the main group and kicked the crap out of them and I never returned and everyone thinks that I killed myself so that's good, so now no one will bother me and it doesn't help that my family hated me but loved Jorel, its still the same now so I don't bother seeing them only when Jorel bribes or forces me but I don't say anything I just stand there waiting to go and ignoring everyone but I'm happy with my friends, brother and band but Danny doesn't count as a friend. I hate Danny I have known the rest of the band all my life that includes Deuce. But I never liked Danny. I miss Deuce. The members of the band are J-Dog (Jorel) Charlie Scene (Jordan) Johnny 3 Tears (George) Da Kurlzz (Matt) Funny Man (Dylan) and Danny.

"Kaiteeeeee" Johnny said in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck off" I said half asleep.

"Wake up bitch" He shouted

"Again fuck off"

"Do you want me to get Jorel or maybe Danny?"

"That's a hat-trick fuck off"

"Right I'm getting Danny and your not gunna get any bacon" and as soon as he said that I was out of bed and running downstairs to grab some bacon I ran downstairs, pushing Funny Man into the hand rail.

"Yo Freak watch it" he said

"Sorry Funny. Bacon emergency" I said as I rushed down the stairs. To find a plate of bacon.

When I had finished my breakfast of 2 pieces of bacon and a can of Iron Bru and got dressed in an Avenged Sevenfold top and some ripped jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and my trainers. We got in the cars me, Matt, Charlie and Dylan in Charlie's car and the rest it Johnny's. We were driving to ASDA to buy things we need. We need a miracle if we are going to actually buy stuff since we got banned from Morrisons.

We got to ASDA and parked. "Look out ASDA HU is in the house" Matt said. This is gunna be good. We got out the car but the drivers parked at the back of the car park and no one was around.

"Masks on guys" Charlie said and we all put our masks on. Mine is a pale white colour and on the eyes it's the same as Jorel but black so it looks like I have cried and mascara has run down my face. I also have a blood stain thing on the lip of it and I black eye and cuts on the face to make it looks like I have been beaten.

We walked in and people just stared at us that's good now they know we are here.

"Whats first Freak?" Dylan asked

"Umm Super Noodles" I said looking at my list. I hopped in the trolley with Funny Man and Charlie pushed us down the isles its pretty fun. We got to the noodles and I grabbed a bunch of super noodles.

"Look Freak they are 5 for a pound" Danny said

"JACKPOT" I shouted and grabbed a whole load even though me and Funny were still in the trolley oh well it's like this all the time that's why no shops like us. Then we were off again.

"Anything you need Funny Man" Danny asked after 20 odd minutes of pushing the trolley down the isles and smashing into things and I think that we knocked a whole shelf down…. Whoops.

" Clean up in isle 6" I shouted making the staff look at us weirdly and then angrily when they saw what we had done.

"Umm I need nothing we have everything I think" He answered but it was muffled because me and Dylan were buried under the shopping. I'm guessing we were at the check out cause the stuff started moving then the woman saw us and jumped then she just gave us the evil eye and carried on scanning. When we got to the cars we hopped out and got in.

Its like 9:30 and Charlie has just called us into the lounge.

"Clubbing time" He said cheerfully we climbed in the cars again and drove off. We got there in like 10 minutes and as soon as we walked through the door I had lost the dudes. I walked straight to the bar to be immediately chatted up by some random male whore.

"Hey babes wanna drink" he asked

"Yeah go on then" I replied he bought us some drinks and started talking again.

"So whats your names beautiful"

"Katie whats yours?" I asked

"Joey. Whats a gorgeous girl like you doing here?" Joey asked I wonder how many girls he says that to.

"Here with my brother and his mates but I dunno where they went"

"Oh" he said then a another girl walked past him and to be honest she was good looking and within the 5 seconds he saw her he just got up and he left. Wow. Then after 5 minutes of being alone someone came up to me. It was Danny.

"Hey Freak wanna play a drinking game?" he asked

"Yeah go on then. First one to get drunk loses" I said and for a whole hour me and Danny drank pint after pint till eventually I fell over meaning I had lost.

"Ha you lose your drunk" Danny said but to be fair we both were.

"So are you" I said also slurring my words.

Then we went to dance till I fell over again but Danny fell on me and started snogging me!

"DANNY GET OFF MY SISTER!" Jorel shouted as he came running over and pulling us apart. "Right someone take them home" he said.

"I will I'm still sober" Dylan said and then they rest of the guys put me and Danny in the car and Dylan drove us home. "We will be back later" He said as he left and locked the door but I was too busy snogging Danny to notice but I did hear him say his

"Wow if you guys are snogging then you are drunk" I just gave him the middle finger. I heard him laugh then the door shut and lock. We went up to Danny's room and then I don't remember what happened but I passed out.

"Oh fuck" I said as I woke up with a massive hangover then I noticed something _hang on this isn't my room_ I looked to see Danny. What the fuck did I pass out here last night or something I woke Danny up and he immediately asked what happened I mean like I fucking well know I aint perfect with remembering things I've forgotten my birthday though. I went downstairs to see all he guys passed out. Jorel on the sofa, Charlie on the TV!?, Johnny on the floor, Matt on the chair and Funny Man on the kitchen table. What the hell?!

When we were over our hangover's which took an hour!

I looked at the calendar to see if we had anything on today then I saw something that I regretted seeing. Our mum's birthday. I hate her. She hates me. Jorel loves her. She loves Jorel. We never got on she had us put in care for gods sake! Why I hear you ask well because she beat me everyday and every night and it was a lot worse when she got a boyfriend but it was the same with our dad but when he got a girlfriend and when the got drunk and pissed. But obviously Jorel remembered because he picked me up and threw me in the car. We also had to take Johnny so that I wouldn't jump out the car.

"I hate you Jorel" I said when we got there put it took them 10 minutes to get me out the car and to the door. Johnny rang the bell and an ugly little whore opened it.

" Jorel its lovely to see you dear oh and I see you have brought Johnny" She said smiling then she saw me and without delay she frowned "and your sister" she said not looking at me.

"Happy birthday mum" Jorel said handing her a bunch of flowers

"Thank you dear. Come in come in" she said. Oh my god I am going to die. Johnny stood behind me so that I wouldn't leg it. Oh great the whole family is here. Great. All it is, is some ugly old witch turning 50. You can see 50 year old witches on TV all the time.

After 10 minutes I was getting hungry but I had brang some gum so I started chewing it. Then my cousin Cedric came over. "Who the fuck are you" He asked me I think he is my age yeah cause he is like 3 months older than me.

"Your fricking cousin Katie" I said

"Oh your Jorel's sister right?"

"Nah never" I said mockingly "I just wanna go home" I said

"Why its your mums birthday" he said

"Yeah the same mum who beat me and had me put in care" I said pissed off

" Yeah I heard about that but I don't really think that many people care about you" He said smirking

"Shut your face you little prick" I said even more pissed

"Well for one I am older than you and if you disagree then why did you get beaten up at home, the care home and at school if everyone loved you. They love me and your brother. We didn't get beaten up and neither did anyone else here" He said winding me up the little shit just cause Jorel and Johnny weren't near me that's why he is winding me up.

"Shut your mouth you little shit" I said getting more pissed by the second. Johnny caught my eye and came closer so that he could hear everything.

"Just because no one likes you. Just admit it you are a freak. You always have been and always will be." He said getting in my face right that's it he is gunna get a punch and knee to the balls. Johnny saw the anger in my eyes and grabbed me.

" Come on Katie" He said trying to pull me away.

"No this bastard need to be taught a lesson"

"Ohh what are you gunna do …. Tell me off. I aint scared of you" he said and with that I kneed him in the balls and punched him in the face in front of everyone.

It took 10 minutes for Johnny and my brother to pull me off him and when they did it was too late I had beaten the crap out of him just like people did to me. We were about to leave when I heard my mum say

"I knew she was mental" I turned round and looked her straight in the eye.

"Look bitch you weren't the one who was beaten by your own mother and father. And beaten up in school and got called mute freak oh wait you didn't notice that I never spoke cause you were too busy smashing bottles over my head with your cheating boyfriend who fucked your sister multiple times behind your back to notice. I really am a daughter of a bitch. And at least I wont lose my children when I have some!" I shouted but no one cared

"You need to find some one who likes you first" she said

"I do" I said and then I walked to the car pushed the boys in and drove off thank god I passed my test.

"How did it go?" Dylan asked

"Fine until Katie here nearly killed our cousin Cedric" Jorel said

"He started winding me up" I defended

"He was Jorel he was saying bout school and no one liking her" Johnny said

"Then she started bollocking mum" Jorel said ignoring him

"Freak whats the point" Danny said

"He pissed me off oh and I refuse to go to anymore family shit" I said to Jorel. He just sighed and walked off. I put on my mask and went upstairs.

I got my rucksack and started packing. Its obvious that Cedric was right not even my brother likes me I can see it. When I had finished packing I wrote a note.

Dear Jorel and the guys.

I have decided to go. I now understand that Cedric was right. I am going to either join the army or kill myself since I have no education from, leaving college and the army accepts everyone as long as you are 16 or over and as I am 17 I should be sent over. Suicide on the other hand is quicker and easier. I love you all. See you in the afterlife.

From Katie Decker.

P.S Don't bother looking for me as when you find this I will be long gone and I will change my name if I do join the army or get a job.

I left the note on my bed and jumped out the window on the drive, put my hood up and left.

I have been walking for 2 hours now and I think that they aren't going to bother looking for me. I was walking over a bridge when I wondered how high it is. I looked over the side and saw that is was around 100ft. I am well out of town and its dark so no one will see me. I got on the side and turned to face to other way and closed my eyes I started leaning back I expected to fall but instead some one grabbed me and hugged me. I looked to see it was Danny.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Looking for you I went in your room and saw the note I out it on the table for everyone else to read and ran to my car to come and find you the others are looking too" He explained

"How did you know I was here?" I asked

"Well it's a high bridge I thought that if you had walked past it then you would jump off and I asked if anyone had seen you and they pointed to the out of town sign so I went out of town and well I found you just in time" he said. " Love you too" He said

"Huh?" I said confused

"On the note you said love you guys and I love you too" he said

I looked up at him to find him looking down at me. Then the best thing ever happened. He kissed me. It was amazing. "Lets go" He said and we got in the car and drove home.

We walked in the door and went straight upstairs to Danny's room and we had the best times of our lives. I am not going to talk about it.

At 12pm Danny texted the others saying that he found me. We got dressed and went downstairs and sat on the sofa like nothing had happened. I put SouthPark on and grabbed some popcorn that we bought at the shop. I also grabbed us a can on Dr Pepper each and some for the others.

At 12: 25pm the others got home one by one till everyone was here

"Katie" Jorel said and he came over and hugged me "I thought I had lost you" He said "Ignore Cedric he is wrong. Omg I love you Katie please never do that again" He said nearly crying and kissing my forehead and cheeks.

"Ok I wont" I said "But I can tell you that I now have the best boyfriend ever" I said they all looked at me weirdly

"Who cause you don't go out with me" Charlie asked I pointed at Danny.

"Look after her bro" Jorel and Da Kurlzz said we laughed and watched South Park. When the film finished I went to bed. With my amazingly fit boyfriend I put on some pjs and went to bed.

I woke up with arms round my waist I turned to see Danny fast asleep. He is so cute. I kissed him on the forehead. He didn't move. I then kissed his cheek. Nothing. Then I kissed him on the lips and he immediately started kissing back. I looked at him too see him wide awake. "You were awake the whole time" I said

"Yepp" He replied

"Why didn't you open your eyes or move then?" I asked

"Well I wouldn't have got a kiss out of it" He said smirking.

*18 weeks later*

Recently I have noticed that I have gained a lot of weight and I mean more than normal. "I'm going to the shop anyone need anything" I asked

"Get me some beer" Matt said and with that I left.

I got to ASDA and put my mask on. I got a basket and got Matt's beer then I went to the pharmacy and got a pregnancy tester thing. I went to the self checkout and paid. Then I drove home. I put Matt's beer on the table and went to the toilet I pissed in the stick and waited for the result.

I looked at the result and ran downstairs. "Guys look at this" I said they all looked at the result and looked at me and Danny. Shit.

"MINI FREAKS. EVERYONE SAVE YOURSELF!" Matt shouted we all laughed.

"Hey this is good" Jorel said

"Really I thought you would be mad since I'm only 17 and Danny is 18" I said

"Don't care but this is gunna be awesome we can make it a mask cant we" He said then I called the doctors for an appointment.

"Ok guys I gotta go doctors in 30 minutes you coming or no?" I asked and with that they got in the cars. "I will take that as a yes" then I got in the back with Danny and with Matt in the front and Charlie driving. We got to the doctors and then we had to wait 15 minutes.

"I am so bored" Dylan said moaning.

"Dylan we have only been here for like 10 minutes we will be going in soon." I said

"But there is nothing to do here" He said then they saw the fish they started smirking and went over to them. Poor fish. After 2 minutes I was called in and we all went in.

"Please lie on this bed" The Dr said I did what he told me to and he squirted this stuff on my stomach.

"Ha it looks like blue jizz" Johnny said they started laughing

"Real mature guys" I said giggling.

"Look at the screen" the Dr said. "You have twins" He finished

"What the fuck" I said

"Twins that's two babies" He repeated

"Yes I heard you the first time and I know I aint as thick as I look" I said.

"Boy or girl?" Matt asked

"Both by the looks of it" he said

"What are you gunna call them" Jorel said

"Hansel and Gretel" Danny said laughing

"I was thinking more Jack and Jill" I said laughing

"Whatever name you pick I'm sure it will be fine" Dr said then he wiped the stuff and said we could go.

"When are they due?" Jorel asked

"Few weeks" he said

"What how can they" Matt asked

"Well they are very small but growing quickly they will still be normal sized don't worry." He explained.

"Wanna get some stuff?" Johnny said

"Yeah go on then" Danny said. We got out the car and into Mother Care you know the shop for babies and stuff like that. "Lets get this cot" Danny said he was pointing at a blue one.

"Yeah ok then and the pink one for the girl and I have the perfect names" I said

"They are" Danny asked

"Alex for a boy but I don't know about the girl" I said

"What about Lydia for a girl" He said smiling

"I like it" I replied smiling we got the cribs and a double buggy and some car seats and kept looking.

"Here I bought them these" Jorel said holding out the softest blankets ever.

" Sorry its not much but I can get something else if you want" He said looking me in the eye.

"J-Dog they are perfect I have been looking everywhere for blankets like theses you are the best brother ever" I said giving him a massive hug.

"Right guys we have the names. The boy will be Alex and Lydia for a girl" Danny said putting his arm round me.

"Can someone hold this cot please" I asked struggling to walk.

"Give it here" Dylan said taking it from me. We got some clothes including a top saying 'Mummy's little porn star' but I think that they will only wear it inside the house.

" What else do we need?" I asked

"Umm what about toys?" Charlie said

"Oh shit yeah and we need all the bottles and all that schnizz" I said. After half an hour we were all finished and we went home at 11pm. Why are we always late home?

"Shit" I shouted waking myself up.

"What" Danny asked anxious

"Just one of the fuckers kicked me" I said giggling.

"You sure?" Danny asked

"Yes I'm sure" I said then I pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back. "When the kids are out I think that we should have pictures. Like professional one like me, you, them and the rest of the band and Avenged Sevenfold do you want to?" I asked

"Yeah go on then" he agreed pulling me into a kiss and this time I kissed back.

There is now less then a week left till the twins arrive. Then I got a call from my brother Zacky Vengeance he is in Avenged Sevenfold. "Yo" I answered

"Preggers aren't you" He replied

"Yepp"

"Twins aren't they?"

"Yepp you wanna come down for the baby birth but our stupid brother invited the whole family"

"Ohh bad luck" he replied laughing

"Shut up so are you lot coming down or no anyway they are your family as well and they said they cant come" I asked

"Yeah go on then and I don't care and ha don't worry sis I'll be there and so will Jorel you don't need them motherfuckers ruining it." Zacky replied

"See ya at the sub way in 30 minutes and I know that's why I asked you"

"See ya then bye" then we hung up

I got in the car and drove to the sub way. I went down the escalator and waited and after 10 minutes they arrived. "Zacky how ya doing" I said as soon as he walked through the barrier.

"Hiya I'm good. Cant believe that I am going to be a uncle"

"What" Johnny said. Oh yeah you haven't met the band yet right we have Zacky Vengeance, Johnny Christ, Matthew Sanders and Synester Gates there was Jimmy Sullivan but he died R.I.P Jimmy.

"Well me, J-Dog and Zacky are siblings." I explained

We all got in my car and I drove us home.

"Hey guys" Zacky said as soon as he walked through the door

"Wasson bro" Jorel said

"Which one of you lot fucked my little sister?" Zacky asked

"DANNY" Dylan said pointing at him

"Well done my fine man" He said shaking his hand

After a long day of catching up I went to bed at 10pm.

I woke up with a horrible pain down below. Oh shit

"FUCK" I shouted everyone ran into my room.

"What" Danny asked worried

"I think that Ahhh it hurts" I screamed in pain

"Shit she is in labour" said Matthew

"Quick get her in the car" Johnny Christ said

"I agree" George said then Synester and Danny carried me to the car and we drove like 100mph to the hospital and as soon as we got there I was rushed into labour.

After 3 hours the twins were here and it was fucking painful the little shits. They are so cute I was holding Alex and Danny was holding Lydia when the others were allowed in.

"Omg look at that" Charlie said looking at Danny.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Danny was a dad" Dylan said

"Shut up" Danny said

"Aww my baby sister is a mummy" J-Dog said pulling my cheek

"Shut up" I said slapping his hand away.

Today I am allowed to go home after 2 days of being in hospital and today I have to go to my aunt's birthday and Cedric is going to be there well it is his mum. "Danny can you put Alex in his car seat please" I asked as I was strapping Lydia in.

"Yeah sure babes" he said and he put him in whilst Jorel was just sat on his fat ass waiting to go. I sat in the middle of the twins and Danny sat in the front with Jorel. And now I have no escape.

We got there in 10 minutes and Danny got Alex and I climbed out and got Lydia. We walked through the front door and people looked at the babies. There was silence. "Jorel are they your children they are gorgeous" Mum said

"No they are Katie and Danny's" Jorel said

"Oh" was all she said

"This is Alex and Katie has Lydia" Danny said

"Ahh look at Katie's babies" Cedric said "May I hold one of them?" He asked. Danny looked at me.

"You can fuck right off cause over my dead body are you holding my children" I said strongly and standing my ground he just looked at me evilly.

"Don't you give me evils. Just cause I can reproduce and you cant because for you, you need a dick but I think that you actually need one that is longer than 1cm" I said smirking.

"BURN" Zacky shouted from the back of the room. I didn't know he was here.

"Zacky hun how have you been" mum said

"Fine till I saw your face" he said smirking I tried not to laugh so much.

Then Lydia started crying "Aww baby whats wrong. Lydia shh" I said to her rocking her then Alex started getting adjitated too. "When did we last feed them?" I asked Danny

"Around 7:00"

"It's now 12:00 they need feeding" I declared

"Did you bring the bottles and shit" I asked Danny.

"Yeah its in the changing bag"

"Where is it?" I asked

"On the floor there" he said pointing then I saw it I picked it up and got the bottles out and walked into the kitchen and now everyone was talking again. I gave Zacky Lydia and got the bottles ready.

"Katie how old are the babies" Said my little cousin Jack who is like 3 or something like that.

"Umm they are like 3 days old" I told him.

"They are small" he said

"Yeah they are aren't they"

"Mummy says that they are cute and that you will probably beat them" he blabbed

"Oh did she now" I said he nodded and then the bottles were done and then I noticed that Jack was following me. I gave Danny Alex's bottle and I took Lydia off Zacky and fed her. And Jack was watching me. After 10 minutes Lydia was asleep and Alex was wide awake and smiling which is so cute.

After 2 hours of smiling Alex was asleep and I think that this is the longest I have ever been around my family but none of them have held the twins because to be frank I don't trust them. Well I do trust Jorel and Zacky but that's it.

At half two they brang the cake out and cause she is 50 odd they didn't have enough candles and it turns out that Zacky was thinking the same thing.

"There isn't enough candles, that is well under 105" He said I giggled and so did Jorel but Danny on the other hand tried not to let it show that he thought it was funny.

"Zacky your aunt is only 52" Mum said

"52 WOW she is well old no wonder she is wrinkled and foul" he said omg I cant believe he is saying this.

"I am 50" mum said

"Don't get me started with describing you" he replied and with that I grabbed the changing bag and Jorel grabbed Zacky and we left.

"Zacky you complete and utter twat" I said laughing

"Why did you do that?" Jorel asked trying not to laugh

"Well she beat Katie up just getting started on the revenge" Zacky said "Oh yeah guys me and Katie have decided to christen the babies. On Saturday." Danny said.

"And we think that Zacky should be one of Alex's godfathers and that Jorel should be Lydia's god father." I explained

"Really. I mean are you sure." Zacky asked

"Yep 100% positive" Danny reassured then we walked in and put the twins to bed and sat on the sofa and fell asleep. Even though it's only 3pm.

I was woken by sound of gun shots. "Omg" I said as I saw Deuce? And his new band I don't know them but still. I ran upstairs to get the kids and as I was about to leave when I turned and saw Deuce. I took me downstairs and I saw my band and A7X tied together by the hands. "Deuce what are you doing?" I shouted.

"The word Katie is revenge." He said pulling me and the twins away.

"Oi where the fuck do you think you are going with my sister" Zacky shouted

"And my kids" Danny shouted.

"Does it matter?" Deuce asked

"Yes it fucking well does so get your filthy hands off my nephew, niece and sister because when I get out of here I will track you down and kill you." Jorel said.

"You do that and I kill them all" Deuce said as he walked me closer to them. "Danny Murillo" Deuce said eye level with him. One of the band members put the twins on the floor.

"You hurt them and I will kill you" I said and he took a step closer to them.

"Don't" Deuce said and he stopped and walked away from them and tied my hands together.

"Bastard" I said quietly

"Danny you have taken many things away from me" Deuce said wearing his Hollywood Undead mask.

"How I don't even know you" Danny said

"You took the girl of my dreams and my job" Deuce said

"If she did hook up with you we would kill her" Funny Man said

"Gee thanks Dylan" I said mockingly

"We're here for ya Freak and as for you Deuce GET OFF HER" He shouted.

"Bye" He said smirking as he dragged me away. "Oh and hurry if I were you the babies might get hungry" He said pointing at them and with that they left. Forcing me to go with them_. No my family, my friends and my boyfriend and my children they are going to die_.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. As I was stuck next to Deuce in the back of his shitty car. He saw the tear and wiped it with his thumb. "Get off I don't need you" I snapped he smirked at me.

"You wont be saying that when we get married" he said

"Hahahahahaha good joke cause I would rather eat my eyes." I said bluntly.

"It wasn't a joke and I will finally get the girl of my dreams" dickhead said.

"Can I go home now?" I asked

"We will be home soon" He said and he put his arm round me.

"Remove your arm or I will remove it from the joint with my teeth cause only my boyfriend can put his arm round me" I said

"I am your boyfriend" He said

"You're not Danny" I said and when I said that we were at Deuce's house he grabbed my hair and pushed me in the house and into his room.

"You will forget about Danny and it will be like you never met him got that" He shouted and I know he was threatening me.

"I love DANNY MURILLO" I said really loud then he punched me and beat me up. Something that hasn't happened in 2 years and this time no one was here to protect me.

"That will happen every time you think or talk about him" he explained.

"How will you know if I am thinking about him?" I asked

"Well if I think you are then I will beat you." He said and with that he left me in the bedroom crying and bleeding. My life is over.

After half an hour I went downstairs. "Deuce" I whispered

"Yes" He asked walking towards me.

"What about all my stuff like my clothes and laptop?" I asked quietly

"What about them?" he asked coming closer to me.

"Well will I get them back or no?" I asked even quieter than the first time.

"Yeah don't worry babes Ash and Paul are going to get it" he said pointing at two hard looking men. "And he is Rick" he said pointing at the guy who took my babies from me.

"More like Prick" I said pissed off.

"What has he ever done to you" Paul said getting in my face.

"Oi Paul back off!" Deuce said getting protective and pulling me towards him. Paul backed off.

"Next time you taunt me by using my kids I will rip your dick off and ram it down your throat" I warned as I shook Deuce off and then I walked off.

"Well done dick why did you do that you know what she's like" Deuce said.

"Did you just hear her? She just threatened me!" He shouted back.

"Then don't touch the kids then" He warned and walked off after me.

I ran into the attic and sat in the corner and cried quietly to myself. Luckily he didn't see where I went there is no point going home since that is the first place the will look. Wait I know where I can run to.

"You dickhead now she has run off and she obviously aint in the house so now we gotta go find her" Deuce shouted then I heard the front door slam and the car drive off.

I went downstairs to find no one here. Perfect. I got my phone and texted Danny.

Danny don't panic I am running to Huntington to see Jimmy's grave. Delete this message they are on their way to find me and don't reply. Look after the twins and the bands and yourself. I love you.

I sent the message and deleted it. I grabbed my rucksack and rammed my important stuff in there and ran to the subway. It took me 30 minutes but when I finally got there I bought a ticket and went to the platform. When my train got here I jumped on and collided with a dude around my age. "Sorry are you getting off?" I asked.

"No where you headed you seem to be in a rush" He asked.

"I'm going to my friends grave" I told him honestly "Where you going?" I asked

"My cousin's house. Whats your name cause I feel like I recognise you" He asked. I can't tell him my real name.

"My name is Rachel Murillo" I said

"I'm Edward Jones" He said. Omg he is the person who beat me up everyday at college and he is the reason I dropped out.

"Did you know a Katie Decker?" I asked him.

"Yeah she killed herself cause I beat her up everyday, when I found out I felt terrible" He said looking down.

"Why I thought you hated her" I said

"She was alright really, I guess she never did anything to me and she never spoke for some reason probably because she didn't think that anyone was worth her time." He said

"You know that she is alive" I asked him

"Really do you know her?" He eagerly asked.

"Yeah she is my brother's girlfriend and she has two children called Lydia and Alex but she was kidnapped by Deuce" I told him.

"Do you think that I can help her after everything I did to her I mean like will she talk to me." He asked

"Well you have been talking to her and you are now" I said smiling.

"Katie?" He asked

"Yepp it's me"

"Omg I am so sorry for everything I did" he rushed

"It's fine now help me get away from Deuce I told Danny where I am going cause I need to talk to Jimmy Sullivan" I explained

"Is he the drummer who killed himself?"

"No he did not kill himself" I snapped

"Sorry" he said

"Its fine just don't say it again" I said I hate it when people say he killed himself when he didn't.

I must of fallen asleep on the chair I was sat in cause next thing I know Edward is shaking me awake saying that we gotta go.

"Are we in Huntington?" I asked

"Yeah and you got a text from Deuce saying that he knows that you are going to the grave and that he is going to track you down." He told me. Holy shit.

"This guy is mental" I whispered. We got off the subway and on a bus to thee nearest town. It took a whole hour but we eventually got there and we got a taxi to the grave yard.

I grabbed some flower that I bought in town and went in. Edward on the other hand said that he doesn't like graveyards so he said that he will keep watch. I walked in and to Jimmy's grave. I kneeled down and looked at the grave when I put the flowers down. Then I saw a not on the bottom saying

'Katie. I'm not gone all you need to remember is to look up at the sky and I will be there for you and I will always protect you from danger. You were like the little sister I never had and always remember. I love you and always will'.

Omg Jimmy. He is so sweet. I looked at the sky.

"Jimmy I don't know if you can hear me but I need your help" And as soon as I said that there was a ghost in front of me.

"Don't scream its only me" The ghost said.

"Jimmy?" I asked.

"Wasson Katie need help?" He asked smirking

"Well you obviously know whats happened" I said

"Yes and I can come with you I don't have to stay here" he said

Then someone grabbed me. "Deuce let her go" Jimmy said pissed and I mean really pissed more pissed then the time where I ate the last piece of bacon

"Go back to sleep Rev" Deuce said and with that he faded away. No. Jimmy.

"What did you do?!" I shouted.

"Works with all spirits. Tell them to go back to sleep and they dissapear" Deuce said.

"Where is Edward?" I asked as Deuce pushed me out the graveyard.

"We sorted him." Rick said

"You killed him?!"

"No Paul took him far away."

"Where to" as soon as I asked Paul turned up.

"I took him to the subway and back to Hollywood." He replied smirking. Wow I can't even escape from these lunatics.

We got back to the subway and got on the train. Great. Nowhere to sit. So I have to stand. I stood next to Deuce and the door. When we started moving I nearly fell and now I know that I will fall over. We went round a sharp corner and I fell to the side but luckily Deuce caught me.

"Careful there babes" He said putting his arm round my waist and kissing my cheek. And I can't do anything about it!

We finally got to Hollywood. We got in the car and back to his house. I spent my day sat outside sat in the tree staring and my pictures of the ones I love. Then at 10pm I went inside and to Deuce's room. I knocked on the door and I heard footsteps getting closer. Deuce opened the door with a confused look. "Why knock?" He asked looking at me.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked looking down

"In with me and your stuff is in here too" He replied staring at me.

I walked in and grabbed my pjs now regretting buying short ones. I walked in the bathroom and changed and when I walked out I stood next to the bed not wanting to get in. "Come on" Deuce said looking me up and down. I just stood there. He got out and walked over to me. I took a step back and he stopped moving. "Katie. I won't hurt you I promise" He said slowly walking towards me then he touched my hand. I flinched and he saw. He pulled me towards him and looked me in the eye. "Katie. I promise you that I won't hurt you." Then he went behind me and kissed my neck. Twat. I miss Danny. He pushed me to the bed and picked me up and laid me down.

"Deuce can I ask you something" I asked when he was next to me.

"Anything" he said turning towards me

"Do you want me to be happy?" I asked

"Yes why" he answered pulling me closer to him

"Then let me go" I said crying

"I can't do that I'm afraid"

"Why and why did you take me away" I asked quietly

"Because I love you" he said

"But I don't love you." I said then pushed him away and stood up "And I don't care about what you do to me or what you think and I really do not care about how many times you beat me because no matter how long I am stuck with you or what you think but I will always love Danny and if you really did love me then you would let me be happy and move on there are loads of girls out there. I was happy with my family and my band. Deuce think about it my kids need their mum and I need them and Danny. What I had with him I will never have with any other man. I'm sorry Deuce but it had to be said" Now I was crying even more. Then he stood up. Oh shit he is gunna beat the crap out of me.

"Look Katie. I love you so much but I guess you are right. At least now I can hook up with that slut oh who was she….. Aha I remember now she was called Sasha" He said

"So I can go home?" I asked

"Yes fine" He said then he kissed me "Sorry just always wanted to do that" He said then I got my stuff (They only got my rucksack the idiots) and left.

It took half a fucking hour to get home I kicked open the door and walked in.

"Who the fuck are you" Someone said from behind me.

"Turn around slowly with your hands up and I won't shoot" I put my middle fingers up and turned around slowly. It was Da Kurlzz.

"Katie?" He asked then he took off his mask and saw it was me.

"OMG GUYS KATIE'S HOME" He shouted then the next thing I know everyone is around me.

"Where are Danny and the kids?" I asked. J-Dog pointed upstairs and that's where I went. I was scared what if he was with another girl...

After a while I gained enough courage to go in. I grabbed to handle and turned it slowly. I carefully walked in and saw no one. The crib was empty and so was the bed. I heard a noise behind me. I turned round to be hit in the head by a gun. WTF. I looked at the holder and it was Danny. He was holding the twins and te gun then he was me and he immediately dropped it and hugged me.

"Katie. I thought you were dead" He said crying into my shoulder.

"No why did you think that?" I asked lifting his head so that he was looking at me

"We got a letter saying that Deuce had killed you for kicking him out I felt so bad. I'm sorry Katie this is all my fault. I never should of replaced him." he said still crying.

"No its not. Come on" I said taking Alex and Danny's free hand and I walked downstairs. Hollywood Undead were sat on the sofa but J-Dog was in the kitchen on the phone.

"This is like the millionth phone call he has made since you got home" Johnny said

"He's telling everyone that you are alive and home. Thats ALL your family mum and all" Charlie said

"God. Wait where is Zacky?" I asked

"They went back to Huntington. Couldn't take the depression. Needed to see the Rev" Da Kurlzz replied not taking his eyes off the screen. I gave Alex to Funny Man and jumped in the middle of them all and snatched the remote of Da Kurlzz and put South Park on.

"It's good to have ya back Freak" Charlie said pulling me into a hug.

"Good to be back" I agreed

"Katie did Deuce make you like do anything with him?" Danny asked

"If he did I will hunt him down and kill him" Jorel said sitting down

"Done with your calls now?" Johnny asked sarcstically

"Yeah thanks" He replied smirking

"Ha no well only hug him and he put his arm round me and lay in bed with him but I used my persuasion skills and he let me go" I said happily

"Still gunna kill him" J-Dog said. I love my brother and my stupid mates and mostly my boyfriend and my children.

"Hey Katie guess what" J-Dog asked

"Oh god what is it?" I asked

"It's family reunion day. Mum. Dad the whole lot." Jorel said smirking

"Nooooooo. Yeah I get to see Zacky" I celebrated "Wait why today?" I asked

"Happens every year. During this month" He said

"Ohh yeahh" I said dumbly.

"Danny and the kids have to go since you go out with him and they are your kids"

"HA WAY YOU ALSO HAVE TO GO TO THE SHITTY REUNION WAYYYYY" I shouted in Danny's face. "Feed the kids Johnny and Charlie" I said dumping Lydia on Charlie then walking out.

"Oi bitch they are your kids not mine. I didn't fuck Danny to have them!" He shouted

"I hope not!" I shouted back then I went upstairs with Danny. I grabbed my shorts and american flag top and put it on.

"Does this look ok?" I asked

"You look perfect in everything" he asked pulling me into a kiss. We just stood there hugging. I have just noticed how much I missed him

"Hurry up!" J-Dog said making us jump apart.

"Alright jesus christ" I shouted

"Gena will be there" He shouted back up.

"Oh shit" I said staring at the wall

"Who's Gena?" Danny asked on the way downstairs

"Zacky's girlfriend" I said still staring at nothing.

"Why dont you like her?" He asked

"She broke her head. She tripped her up and pushed her into the corner of a wall" J-Dog said looking at me "She goes like that when she is having flashbacks" he explained "We witnessed it. And Avenged Sevenfold. Of course she made sure that no-one was looking but we never trusted her. She always hated Katie. So we all kept our eyes on her and as soon as Zacky looked away. Bam she attacked. She always had Katie as her victim. No-one else. Everyone else says that she tripped even Zacky doesn't believe his own siblings. Neither does our family. She was in hospital for a week. And in a coma. Deuce never left her side. Then when she was fine again. He started being a prick to her and then we all couldn't take it anymore and kicked him out and he was fine. Well fine till the break in." Jorel explained. Danny just looked at me.

"It's all true. Every single word. You keep an eye on that girl and you can see it in her eye that she will do something to our Freak" Funny Man said

"And your also best making sure that she doesn't go anywhere near the twins and don't let her near Freak when she has them cause thats like 2 in 1" Charlie said

We got in the car and started to drive to my great nans house. When we got there it took us minutes to find a parking spot. Danny holding Alex and J-Dog holding Lydia. "Who's knocking?" Jorel asked

"I think that Katie should" Danny said

"Oh thanks babe" I said sarcastically

"No problem babes" he said smiling at me. I went to the door and knocked. When I heard footsteps near the door I pushed back so that Jorel was at the front.

"Bitch" He muttered

"Not in front of my chlidren Jorel you stupid motherfucker" I whispered sharply. He was about to say something but then mum answered the door.

"Hi mum" Jorel said

"Hi Jorel come in" mum said then when she saw me she looked shocked. I walked in and as soon as everyone saw me they were shocked.

"Your alive" Mum said from behind me

"Katie's alive?" My dad said really loud

"Katie" Someone said then that person rugby tackled me into a hug I looked at them and it was Zacky.

"Zacky!" I shouted hugging back. He pulled back and I saw that my whole family were smiling

"What are you all smiling at?" I asked looking behind me to find nothing there. Well I am leaning against the wall...

"Your alive" My mum said again

"Yeah last time I checked why do you lot care?"

"Katie. We may all seem like we hate you but you are still my baby girl and if you did die then I would never ever forget about you" she said looking me in the eye.

"I have to agree" Cedric said

"Will you stop acting all posh when you aint. Come on you are part of the Baker/Decker family your hardly posh" Me, Zacky and Jorel said at the same time. We all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Katie your alright" said the evil voice of Gena.

"Thats her" Jorel whispered to Danny. Danny gave Alex to Zacky and put his arm round me.

"Hi I'm Gena. Katie's soon to be sister-in-law" she said flashing a ring about

"WHAT THE FUCK" I'm not mad. I am furious

"Whats wrong Katie?" Zacky asked

"She is a horrible little whore and thanks to her I was in hospital for a whole fucking week. Or did you forget cause you were too busy banging your slut?" I asked

"Katie. That was a accident and you know it." He said getting pissed off. I walked up to hm and snatched Alex off him.

"What the hell?!" he said

"This thing" I said pointing at Gena "Has no relation to me or my kids and if you are going to marry her then neither are you" I said holding him close.

"I agree. She isn't coming anywhere near my family." Danny said getting mad and when he is mad you don't want to know him

"Danny you have no say in this you are only her boyfriend not husband. Girlfriends and boyfriends break up." he said

"Then why are you still with Gena?" I asked

"And husbands and wives get divorced." Danny snapped

"Zacky. It's true you know. She did trip her up on purpose. I saw it and you shouldn't marry her. She is using you. Katie has been trying to tell you for god knows how many years you just never listen." Mum said

"Fuck you. Fuck you all!" Zacky shouted as he took Gena's hand and just as he was about to walk out the door Jorel shouted at him.

"You realise you will be forgotten!"

"And hated just like Katie!" Dad shouted and the whole family agreed. Then I grabbed my stuff and walked out tto the car with Danny following me.

"Katie. Katie look at me" Danny said but I wasn't in the mood. I just strapped Alex in and took Lydia and strapped her in. We drove in silence. When we got home I walked through the door crying and holding Lydia and Danny walked with me holding Alex.

"You Ok Katie?" Funny Man said running towards me.

"Gena and Zacky are getting married and he ditched his family for her." I said texting Johnny Christ the same thing.

"You want some time alone?" Da Kurlzz asked taking Lydia

"Yeah" I said then Danny went to walk with me.

"Don't Danny. Sometimes she just needs time alone to think about things" Da Kurlzz explained grabbing his shoulder. I walked out the front door and put my hoodie on and put the hood up. I walked and walked and this time I know where I am going. I got to his front door and knocked.

"Hello" The person on the other side of the door said "Who are you?" they asked

"It's me. Katie Decker"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes" I said. They opened the door and let me in. They saw that I had been crying. And I got a hug from an old 'friend' of mine. Deuce.

"Whats wrong Freak?" Deuce asked me. I told him all about Zacky and Gena and everything that had happened at that fucking stupid reunion.

" Wow." he said. My phone buzzed cause Johnny 3 Tears saying

'Zacky is staying for a day or two. You don't have to stay home if you don't want to'. I showed Deuce the message.

"You can stay here if you want" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Is that OK well I mean me and Ash and Paul and Rick don't really get on remember" I said

"Don't worry they won't do anything" he assured me.

"What time is it?" I asked walking in to the living room.

"10:45" Rick said giving me evils which I returned. Bastard. I still hate him.

"Ok." was all I said. After a while I was nearly asleep.

"Right time to call it a night" Deuce said smirking at me as I was falling asleep on his shoulder. He picked me up and carried me to bed. With him. I stripped down to my bra and pants and got in with him.

BANG That was the rumble of thunder. (Thats the only way I can put it) I hate storms. They scare me. But I like the rain. I love the rain but not storms. Seems Deuce remembers cause he pulled me into a hug and I burried my head in his chest and fell into a unpeaceful sleep...

I woke up with tight arms around my waist and another body pressed up against mine. Then I remembered I was with Deuce cause of Zacky and his little slut.

"Morning beautiful" Deuce said kissing my cheek.

"Hiya" I said sleepily turning to look at him. I stood up and got dressed. Then Deuce stood up. With only his boxers on but funnily enough I have seen him like that before.

"Want some food?" He asked

"Yeah go on then" I said walking into the kitchen

"Toastie"

"You really do know me don't you" I said pulling him into a hug. Right so according to J3T Zacky should be going home later today.

"I'll be going home later" I said as Deuce was cutting my toastie.

"Ok" was all he said

"Hey remember when we were little and we all played sardines and I hid in that small cupboard in the attic and you were the only person who could find me" I said

"Oh yeah I remember now and we played hide and seek and we found you and Funny Man under the car" He said smiling "Do you two still sit in the trolley?"

"Yeah..."

"You always sat in the trolley together when you were little too" he said

"We're trolley buddies" I said smiling aswell then Ash came in.

"Hey sexy" he said pulling me towards him then started snogging me. I tried to push him off but he was too strong

"ASH GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Deuce shouted, then Rick and Paul came in and also started to pull him off. And Eventually they did but he broke my arm.

"Shit" I said holding my arm.

"We need to get her to hospital now" Rick said

"Ok Paul take him away. Don't let him out the house" Deuce ordered and Paul had knocked Ash out and dragged him away.

"Katie I am so sorry about him" Paul said as he shut the door from behind him. I was rushed into the car and Rick sped down the road and to the hospital. When we got there I was X-rayed and had my arm put in a cast.

"Wanna sign it?" I asked them

"Nah they'll know where you were" Deuce said

"Touche" I said. Then we got back in the car and they dropped me off around the corner. I hopped out and hoped that Zacky was gone. I got to the front door and slipped in. I sneaked around te house and found everyone asleep well exept for Alex, who was about to start crying till he say me and smiled. I picked him up and walked downstairs to get a bottle for him.

At 7:30 I heard Lydia crying I knew that there was no point in getting her cause Danny would get her the I heard him shout. "SHIT GUYS COME HERE NOW" Danny shouted waking everyone up.

"Alex is gone" Danny said the I heard them come downstairs. This shall be good. I grabbed Alex and walked to to the bathroom and in to the cupboard.

"Someone's been here" Da Kurlzz said. No shit sherlock. Then Alex started to babble and make random noises like he was trying to say that.

"Shh" J-Dog said listening

"Alex shhh" I whispered but he carried on!

"This way" Funny Man said then they were on the other side. They were so close, I could here them breathing! Then the door opened and there stood 7 dickheads with masks on pointing guns at me.

"Freak WTF" Charlie said looking at me

"Shoot me then" I said then Charlie loaded it.

"I will" he threatened

"Come at me bro! " I chanted

Then he rugby tackled me into a hug. Then he noticed my arm. "What happened?" He asked

"Broke it"

"I can see that but how?" He asked

"Dunno" I said. Then Funny Man grabbed the unbroken part and signed my cast. That started something. They all grabbed a permenent marker and signed it and Da Kurlzz being the dick he is drew a dick on it.

"Oh ha ha" I said looking at it.

"We gotta concert next week" Danny said

"Where?" I asked. They all looked at each other. This is bad. "Guys. Where is the concert?" I asked more stubborn

"Huntington" J-Dog said. FFS.

"What songs?" I asked. Johnny gave me a list:

Dead Bite

Lion

Up In Smoke

Coming Back down

Apologize

Believe

Balck Dahlia

Christmas In Hollywood

City

Hear Me Now

I Don't Wanna Die

and loads more.

"Wow" was all I said. "So I gotta hold a fricking microphone with a broken wrist/arm" I said sitting on the sofa. Luckily Charlie had him. Then I got my laptop and went on Twitter. I had a new tweet.

"Hey guys I have a tweet from one of our fans" I said

"What does it say?" Asked Funny Man

"Mute Freak, in your song Up in smoke, why does Danny say ' cause me and weed go together like Freaky and J-Dog? Lots of love HUfan112" I read

"Just say cause me and him are bro and sis" J-Dog said so I wrote back saying. 'Dear HUfan112 its cause me and J-Dog get on VERY well, well we are siblings :D'

"Done" I said smiling.

"Right lets get going we have to be there by 7:30am tomorrow" Da Kurlzz said. I walked upstairs with Danny.

"Here I'll take her" Funny Man said taking Lydia. We walked upstairs to pack ours, and the twins stuff. I packed my rucksack with my head[hones. laptop, phone charger, laptop charger and clothes. Then I also packed 2 mini rucksacks with the twins clothes in and 3 changing bags full of nappies and bottles and all that shit. Then I noticed tht Danny was carrying it all to the tour bus. I walked downstairs and grabbed a cookie, locked the door and got in the bus thingy.

We got to Huntington at 6:30 in the morning giving us only one hour to get everything ready! And for half of that hour I spent trying to find someone to look after the twins and in the end I had to call Synester Gates. Of course he agreed. Then we had to get the guitars and the drum kit out of the bus and then onto the stage and finally we were ready to perform.

"Why hello all you motherfuckers out there" I shouted to the crowd who cheered "What song first?" I asked them. Many people were shouting Christmas in Hollywood.

"Is that Christmas in Hollywood?" Funny Man asked. A Huge cheer. "I think thats a yes" Then we started singing but sincewe didnt have Deuce Danny did his parts and I love this song cause I do a triplet with Charlie and J-Dog and a duet with Deuce/ Danny and I join in with J3T and Da Kurlzz and Funny Man. Well he does Santa. Well it is christmas well soon. After 2 hours the concert was over but some people had bakstage passes but no-one told us so we were in the back with me in my bra! And some random guy walks in!

"Hi there" The guy said then he saw me. Whoop de doo. "Mute Freak" He said nodding at me. I grabbed J-Dogs top ,well one of them, and I put it on.

"Hi" Charlie said confussed.

"Can I have a picture and a autograph?" He asked

"Sure" Funny said. Wow Dylan.

"Can I change?" I asked

"Nope" Danny said pulling me to the picture. Then I had to sign all our albums. After a hour of pretending to like some random guy he left and I could finally change. I met up with Syn at Huntington beach, he was with Zacky. Oh god. I walked down alone, since the others were packing, and crouched down next to Lydia and when she saw me she smiled and started babling.

"Hiya baby girl" I said kneeling down next to her, then the boys looked at me. I ignored Zacky and looked at Alex.

"Heyy Alex" I said kissing his forehead. Still ignoring Zacky.

"How was the concert?" Syn asked

" 'ts alright 'suppose" I said lifting Alex up, carefully and putting hardly any weight on my bad wrist and holding him im one arm

"What happened to your wrist?" Zacky asked. I ignored him and put Alex in the buggy.

"Katie. What happened to your wrist?" Zacky said even louder. I ignored him again and got Lydia and strapped her in too. I started to push the buggy across the sand then someone was walking next to me.

"Katie. This is for you." Zacky said putting a letter on the buggy. I ignored him and carried on walking and he walked back to Syn.

"See ya Katie" Syn shouted

"See ya Syn. Thank you" I shouted back then I walked back to where we had performed.

"Freaky my bitch where you been?" Funny Man asked. Drunk.

"Drunk?" I asked Charlie

"Drunk" he answered

"Right. Lets get you in the tour bus." I said putting one of his arms round my shoulder while the other one went round Charlie.

"Someone look after the twins" I shouted

"I got it" Kurlzz said. Me and Charlie took Funny to the bus and laid him down on the sofa. Tonight we were going to a caravan park.

After 20 odd minutes everything was packed and we were off.

"How much longer?" I asked

"Not long now babes" Danny said putting his arm round me as we sat on the seats.

"We need to hurry up, We need to sort Funny out" Charlie said helping him sit up straight.

After a while we finally got there. We parked the bus thing and got out. Me and Charlie grabbed Funny and dragged him inside, sat him down on the sofa


End file.
